Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Three
WEEK THREE, NOMINATIONS Rule: Only TOMS can be nominated Superpower Holder: Brightheart Thrushpelt: I can't believe we lost again!!! Bumblestripe: We shouldn't have lost because Willowpelt was sent off before she scored two goals! Willowpelt: WHO CARES? QUEEN KING LEMON GRAPE POTATO MUNCHING WINDOWS! Brightheart: Why is it that she was allowed on the show? Purdy: My sane gene is in progress, but in order to complete it I can't be nominated. Firestar: As King, I give you my royal word I will not nominate you. (bows) Purdy: (pats Firestar) Firestar: EEEEEEEEW! LONER GERMS! CURE ME SNOWFUR, CURE MEEEEEEE! Snowfur: (hands can of Germs-B-Gone) Firestar: Thanks! (sprays can) Sorreltail: YES! I GET TO NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE AGAIN! Darkstripe: (gulps) Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. Darkstripe: (gulps) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time t to nominate.. Foxleap was evicted last night and had the opportunity to give out a superpower. Here he is: Foxleap: HI HOUSEMATES! Purdy: Go away/ Foxleap: D: Anyway, I give my superpower to BRIGHTHEART! Brightheart: HOOOOORAAAAAAAAY! Bumblestripe: How come she got it? SO unfair! Willowpelt: POTATO PLUM CHICKEN LEGS!. Big Brother: Toms will nominate first. Thrushpelt, to the chamber. (Thrushpelt enters) Big Brother: Thrushpelt, nominate now. Thrushpelt: For 3 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE, because I think Willowpelt might get less insane if he goes home. Big Brother: I hope so, accepted. You have 2 points left. Thrushpelt: For 2 points I nominate FIRESTAR because he gave away an easy goal in the challenge Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 3 FIRESTAR 2 Bumblestripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Purdy 0 Thrushpelt 0 Big Brother: Bumblestripe to the chamber (Bumblestripe enters) Big Brother: Bumblestripe, nominate now. Bumblestripe: For 4 points I nominate THRUSHPELT because he's cheating by making an alliance with Snowfur! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bumblestripe: For 1 point I nominate JAYFEATHER because his grumping is so annoying! It gives me a headache! Big Brother: You give me a headache. Bumblestripe: That's soooooo mean! (pouts) Table: THRUSHPELT 4 DARKSTRIPE 3 FIRESTAR 2 Jayfeather 1 Bumblestripe 0 Purdy 0 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Big Brother: Jayfeather, nominate now. Jayfeather: For 3 points I nominate (translator falls off) GRUMPUS A LA GRUMPETEH! Big Brother: HEY! THIS IS FAULTY! D: Willowpelt: ENTER THE BANANA! TIME FOR ME TO TRANSLATE! (bolts in to chamber) Jayfeather: GRUMPUS A LA GRUMP DE GRUMP! Willowpelt: HE SAYS FOR 3 POINTS HE NOMINATES PURDY FOR MAKING HIM A FAULTY TRANSLATOR! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Jayfeather: GRUMPITY GRUMPITY GRUMP! Willowpelt: HE SAYS FOR 2 POINTS HE NOMINATES DARKSTRIPE FOR SAYING HIS GRUMPING WAS ANNOYING! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 5 THRUSHPELT 4 PURDY 3 Firestar 2 Jayfeather 1 Bumblestripe 0 Big Brother: Firestar, to the chamber (Firestar enters) Big Brother: Firestar, nominate now. Firestar: For 4 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he threatens my position as king! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Firestar: For 1 point I nominate THRUSHPELT bnecause he yelled at me during the challenge, and that is not how you treat a king! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 5 THRUSHPELT 5 BUMBLESTRIPE 4 Purdy 3 Firestar 2 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Purdy, to the chamber (Purdy enters) Big Brother: Purdy, nominate now. Purdy: For 3 points I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE because he whines! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Purdy: For 2 points I nominate FIRESTAR because he said I have Loner Germs and that's just mean! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE 7 DARKSTRIPE 5 THRUSHPELT 5 Firestar 4 Purdy 3 Jayfeather 1 Big Brother: Darkstripe, to the chamber. (Darkstripe enters) Big Brother: Darkstripe, nominate now. Darkstripe: For 4 points I nominate MR. GRUMP a.k.a JAYFEATHER, because his grumping was driving me craz! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Darkstripe: For 1 point I nominate FIRESTAR for giving away a goal in the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BUMBLESTRIPE 7 DARKSTRIPE 5 FIRESTAR 5 JAYFEATHER 5 THRUSHPELT 5' Purdy 3 Big Brother: And now for the she-cats. Millie, to the chamber. (Millie enters) Big Brother: Millie, nominate now. Millie: For 3 points I nominate FIRESTAR because he's mean to my Bumbly! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Millie: For 2 points I nominate THRUSHPELT because he's a challenge powerhouse. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: FIRESTAR 8 BUMBLESTRIPE 7 THRUSHPELT 7 Darkstripe 5 Jayfeather 5 Purdy 3 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters) Big Brother: Cinderpelt, nominate now. Cinderpelt: For 4 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE cause he never says anything. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Cinderpelt: For 1 point I nominate JAYFEATHER because if it was between him and me, he'd get the sympathy votes cause he's blind. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 9 FIRESTAR 8 BUMBLESTRIPE 7 THRUSHPELT 7 Jayfeather 6 Purdy 3 Big Brother: Frostfur, to the chamber (Frostfur enters) Big Brother: Frostfur, nominate now. Frostfur: For 4 points I nominate THRUSHPELT cause he's so good at challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Frostfur: For 1 point I nominate BUMBLESTRIPE cause he's mean to my daughter! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: THRUSHPELT 11 DARKSTRIPE 9 BUMBLESTRIPE 8 FIRESTAR 8 Jayfeather 6 Purdy 3 Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber. (Sorreltail enters) Big Brother: Sorreltail, nominate now. Sorreltail: For 4 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE cause I hate him! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sorreltail: For 1 point I nominate FIRESTAR cause he's arrogant Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 13 THRUSHPELT 11 FIRESTAR 9 Bumblestripe 8 Jayfeather 6 Purdy 3 Big Brother: Snowfur, to the chamber. (Snowfur enters) Big Brother: Snowfur, nominate now. Snowfur: For 3 points I nominate FIRESTAR because to him I'm just a cat with magic powers. Big Brother: Accepted. Youb have 2 points left. Snowfur: For 2 points I nominate PURDY because he thinks science is better than magic. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 13 FIRESTAR 12 THRUSHPELT 11 Bumblestripe 8 Jayfeather 6 Purdy 5 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber. Willowpelt: MWAHAHAHA! DANCING WILLOWS! YELLOW-BRICK ROAD! ELTON JOHNNNNNNNNNN! (bolts in to chamber) Big Brother: Willowpelt, nominate now. Willowpelt: FOR 4 POINTS I NOMINATE PURDY BECAUSE HE'S TRYING TO INVENT A SANE GENE AND I NEED MY CRAZINESS TO MAKE ME AWESOME! LEMON NEEDLE POSTER THYME POPPY! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Willowpelt: FOR ONE POINT I NOMINATE DARKSTRIPE CAUSE MY DAUGHTER HATES HIM WHICH MEANS I HATE HIM!!!! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 14 FIRESTAR 12 THRUSHPELT 11 Purdy 9 Bumblestripe 8 Jayfeather 6 Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber. (Brightheart enters) Big Brother: Brightheart, your power tonight is you can nominate one cat for 5 points. Brightheart: My nomination tonight goes to THRUSHPELT, because we need to keep winning challenges and we might not be able to do that with him around. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over, all cats to the lounge. Final Table: THRUSHPELT 16 DARKSTRIPE 14 FIRESTAR 12 Purdy 9 Bumblestripe 8 Jayfeather 6 (In the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Brightheart had the superpower. Her power was she could nominate one cat for 5 points. I will now reveal the cats nominated and the points they received. On 16 points, THRUSHPELT. Thrushpelt: Wait, what? Snowfur: NUUUUUUUU! MY THRUSHY! D: Big Brother: On 14 points, DARKSTRIPE. Darkstripe: (sigh) I knew it. Sorreltail: OH YEAH! BYE MR-FEED-ME-WITH-DEATHBERRIES-TO-STOP-ME-FROM-TALKING!!!! Do you want me to pack for you? Darkstripe: No! Big Brother: And on 12 points, FIRESTAR. Firestar: Not again! D: Big Brother: Thrushpelt, Darkstripe, Firestar, at the end of the week, one of you will be evicted. That is all. WEEK THREE, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Tigerstar) Willowpelt: HEY CINDERPELT! HEY CINDERPELT! Cinderpelt: (sigh) What? Willowpelt: THE PIE KINGDOM IS AT WAR WITH THE SAUSAGE ROLL KINGDOM WHICH IS AT WAR WITH THE PASTIE KINGDOM SO IT'S A WAR OF DELICIOUS MEATY PASTRIES!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA EPIC! Cinderpelt: Um... go Sausage Rolls? Brightheartt: NO! DON'T DO IT CINDERPELT! SNOWFUR, SHE'S GETTING CRAZY! Snowfur: Not my problem. Bumblestripe: Sucked in! Brightheatrt: (hits Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: Owwwww! That hurt! You're mean! (runs over to Millie) SHE HIT ME! Millie: Who did? Bumblestripe: HER! Millie: BAD BRIGHTHEART! (runs over) YOU IS MEAN TO MY BUMBLY! Willowpelt: YES! THE PIES ARE WINNING! Millie: What's she on about? Darkstripe: Who knows? Sorreltail: Hey! Go back to the bedroom, you haven't finished packing! Darkstripe: But... Snowfur & Thrushpelt are in there. Sorreltail: NOW! Darkstripe: (walks back sadly) Frostfur: Does anyone have any grapes huh? Millie: I do! Frostfur: Can I have some? Millie: Don;t. Frostfur: Can I have some? Millie: Please, no Frostfur! Frostfur: Can I have some Millie: FINE! (hands grapes) Frostfur: EEEEEEEE! (runs off to eat) Firestar: Hey, that's my job! Frostfur: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! (in the bedroom) Snowfur: Why are you nominated D: Thrushpelt: Cause Brightheart's jealous of my awesomeness. (licks ear) Snowfuyr: What a (bleep) I'm so nominating her! Wait, why did you bleep me? Producer: Cause (bleep) is a swearword Thrushpelt: (bleep)'s a swearword? Producer Yes it is. Snowfur: Wait, so I can't say (bleep) on television without getting bleeped? Producer: No. Snowfur: But can I still say ''(bleep)? Producer: Oh you can say it. Snowfur: YAAAAAAAAAAY! (bleep) (bleep) (bleeeeeeeeep) Thrushpelt: LE HUG! (hugs Snowfur) Snowfur: LE HUG! (hugs Snowfur) Darkstripe: Snoooooowfur? Come here! Snowfur: Ok (in the lounge room) Snowfur: What? Darkstripe: Can you bring this Tigerstar poster to life? Pleaaaaase? Please? Snowfur: (sigh) Ok, but I'm gonna need a lot of space. (Darkstripe leaves) (Snowfur lays the poster on the floor) Snowfur: Ok, here we go (Music for Bring Me To Lifeplays) Snowfur: '''How can you see in to my eyes like open doors?' Leading you down in to my core when I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somehwere cold Untill you find it there and lead it back home WAKE ME UP INSIDE! WAKE ME UP ISNIDE! CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK! BID MY BLOOD TO RUN! BEFORE I COME UNDONE! SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME! BRIIIIING MEEEEEEEEE TOOOOOOOOO LIIIIIIIIFE! (Tigerstar comes out of the poster) Darkstripe: TIGERSTAR! (hugs) Tigerstar: RAWWWWWWWWR! I IS ANGRY! I DESTROYS! Firestar: Long live the king! Tigerstar: FIRESTAR, MY ARCH-NEMISIS! YOU BEAT ME IN SCRABBLE! FOR THAT, I WILL DESTORY YOU! (runs towards Firestar) Firestar: AAAAAAAH! Frostfur, attack! Frostfur: No! Firestar: But Tigerstar stole your grapes! Frostfur: NO! NOT THE GRAPES! DIE TIGERSTAR! Tigerstar: MWA HA HA! PUNY KITTY! (slams in to couch) Frostfur: Nuuu! Tigerstar: NOW, TIME TO DESTORY FIRESTAR! Darkstripe, hand me my burrito cannon. Darkstripe: Yes, Lord Tigerstar. (brings cannon) Firestar: But Darkstripe! D: (Tigerstar fires a burrito which hits Firestar in the face) Firestar: NUUUUUUUU! TOO SPICY! Sorreltail: Time to die, Dakrstripe! (runs towards him) (Tigerstar fires a burrito at Sorreltail. It hits her with such force that she falls in the pool) Sorreltail: Awww, I wanted to kill a Darkstripe! Jayfeather: GRUMPITY GRUMPY GRUMP! (Tigerstar fires a burrito at Jayfeather. It hits him in the face) Jayfeather: GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP! (transforms in to cyborg) Firestar: WOooooooo! Go Jayfeather! Darkstripe: No one will hurt my Tigerstar! (tips water on cyborg) Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumpeh grumpeh gruuuuuuunp! (morphs back to normal) Firestar: That's cheating! Cinderpelt: I WILL SAVE YOU, MY LOVE! (limps towards him) (Tigerstar picks up Cinderpelt and shoves her in a box) Cinderpelt: NUUUUU! Tigerstar: YES! NOW YOU ARE AT MY MERCY! Firestar; Not quite... Oh WIllowpelt? Tigerstar: Wait, no! Not her! (Willowpelt flies over to Tigerstar) Willowpelt: RABID MONKEY BANANA TYRE CAR POTATO! Tigerstar: NUUUUUU! Willowpelt: CAT LION! ORANGE PICNIC! TOMATO SAUCE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tigerstar: Aaaaah! Willowpelt: FIRE... THE DESTRUCTOR RAY! Tigerstar: NUUUUUUUU! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUUU! (Willowpelt fires destructor ray) (Tigerstar is turned in to a snail) Willowpelt: WRONG RAY! OH WELL, LETS SQUISH HIM! Darkstripe: NUUUUUUUU! NOT MY TIGERY! (Willowpelt squashes Tigerstar and he dies) Darkstripe: No! This can't be happening to me! (music for Tears In Heaven plays) Darkstripe: Would you know my name if I saw you in StarClan? Would you feel the same if I saw you in StarClan? I must be strong and carry on Cause I know I don't belong here in StarClan Would you hold my paw if I saw you in StarClan? Would you help me stand if I saw you in StarClan? I'll find my way through night and day Cause I know I just can't stay here in StarClan. Sorreltail: Pfft... you won't go to StarClan! Snowfur: YOU JUST KILLED THE MOMENT! Sorreltail: And it was Darkstripe's moment! Score! Darkstripe: (crying) I loved him so much! WEEK THREE, CHALLENGE (Ft. Mosseye, Tigerstar, Taylor Swift, Roboflight, Dan Kuso, Rainsplash & Artimas Hunter) (Willowpelt is bouncing on a bed) Willowpelt: BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCE! Snowfur: Ooh, that looks like fun! (climbs on to bed and starts bouncing) Thrushpelt: Snowy, hun. watcha doin? Snowfur: BOUNCING! Thrushpelt: Wow... that is so awesome! (climbs on to bed and starts bouncing) BOUNCING IS FUUUUUUN! Brightheart: Oh no, they're all turning in to Willowpelt... Hey I wanna do that! (climbs on to bed and starts bouncing) Bumblestripe: (is bouncing on his bed) My bed doesn't have a high bounce! That is SO unfair! Millie: I'm gonna throw a basket of chilli prawns in the air and try to catch them as I bounce! (throws basket in the air and eats them as they fall) I'm so skilled! Frostfur: OOOH! I wanna try that with grapes! (copies Millie) GRAAAAAAAPES! Purdy: (bouncing) BOUNCY BOUNCE HOORAY! Firestar: (prepares royal bed) I shall only bounce on a bed made for royalty! (bounces) BOUNCING REMINDS ME OF BEING A KITTYPET, AND I LOVE IT! WOOOOOO! Jayfeather: Grumpity, grumpity, grump! (bounces on bed) GRUMP! GRUMP! GRUMPEEEEEEEH! Cinderpelt: I wish I could bounce on a bed... stupid leg Sorreltail: I brought you a fake leg! Cinderpelt: OMSC YAY! (bounces on bed) (leg breaks) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUU! (falls off bed) Sorreltail: TIME FOR BOUNCIES! (sticks picture of Darkstripe to wall and hits it every time she bounces) Millie: Hey, where's Darkstripe? (in the lounge room) Darkstripe: You were so young Tigerstar... You didn't deserve to die like that. I promise I'll win this competition for you. Sorreltail: (laughs) Darkstripe: IT ISN'T FUNNY! D: Sorreltail: It is actually. Darkstripe: How about I just kill Brackenfur so you can lose the love of your life? Sorreltail: NUUUUUUU! BRACKY! Big Brother: Hpusemates, it's time for the challenge. Thrushpelt: What's the challenge!????? Big Brother: You get to write a fanfic! The following cats will judge, and the best one wins! (Mosseye comes forward) Mosseye: Hello! Sorreltail: Want some tea? Mosseye: EWW! YUCKEH! Big Brother: Judg3 2... TIGERSTAR! Tigerstar: Hi! Darkstripe: YOU'RE ALIVE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (tackle hugs) Tigerstar: Of course I am... Willowpelt squashed the poster me Willowpelt: RABID LEOPARD NUUUUUUU! Big Brother: And the final judge... DAN KUSO! Dan Kuso: Adoring fans... Leave your money here. Rainsplash: DAN! Roboflight: DAN! Dan Kuso: Crap, not you two. I already had to put up with you kissing me for 5 hours last season Robo: What a great time it was. Big Brother: Contestants, you have 1 hour to write your fanfics. Go! (1 hour later) Big Brother: And the first one to have their fanfic judged is... THRUSHPELT! (Thrushpelt presents his fanfic to the judges) TAYLOR AND I ''' '''By Thrushpelt Taylor Swift was her name. She was an angel. We were in love; the perfect couple. Cat and owner. When we first met, she wanted to have me but her parents wouldn't let her. It was then she wrote her first song, "Love Story." But tradgedy struck and I was bought by another family. Then she wrote her second song "You Belong With Me." I couldn't bear to be apart from her, so I ran away and joined her family. Then she wrote her third song "Today Was A Fairytale." But then... It happeneed. She started dating Harry Styles. I HATE HIM! Then she wrote the song "We Are Never Getting Back Together." How dare she move on from me? I would have my revenge.. I stole Taylor's phone and sent a message to Harry pretending to be her saying I had a great night. Wish you were here Thrushy xx. Of course, Harry dumped her. Taylor went back to me, but soon found out I was the one who texted Harry. Then she wrote the song "Trouble." TAYLOR SWIFT OWES HER CAREER TO ME. I MADE HER WHO SHE IS. I STILL LOVE YOU SWIFTY!!!!! The end. Mosseye: Wow... Who could like Taylor Swift? Robo: HEY! Tigerstar: That is truly disturbing. Dan Kuso: Hey Robo, I thought you liked me? Roboflight: No, Rainy can have you. I needs my Swiftyyyyy! Rainy: (gasp) HOORAY! (squeezes Dan) Dan: It's good to be loved. :3 Big Brother: And the next one to have their fanfiic judged is... WILLOWPELT! (Willowpelt hands her fanfic to the judges) WILLOWPELT'S EPIC STORY OF RANDOMNESS!!!!!! By Willowpelt NAMUNAMUNAMUNAMU DESK FLOP CHAIR RYE BREAD!!! I WANT A JUICY ORANGE! THE WORLD IS A PINEAPPLE INSIDE AN ORANGE ORANGE, POTATO FLAVOURED LEMONS, I KILLED SPONGEBOB!!!!!! SPONGEBOB IS A SPONGE WHOSE NAME IS BOB. BOB IS EPIC. BUT SPONGEBOB IS NOT EPIC, WILLOWPELT POPPYSEED PURDY IS OLD, FROSTFUR IS OLD, SORRELTAIL IS A MUTATED COW!!! BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY YELLOW SPRINKLES WITH RAINBOW COINS AND LIME HICCUPSSSSSSS A LIME IS A POTATO STUFFED IN A TURKEY STUFFED IN A DUCK STUFFED IN A TACO ALL DEEP FRIED IN A DVD PLAYER AND SERVED WITH WHIPPED CREAM!!!!!! STRAWBERRIES ARE EVIL!!!!!!! THEY ARE PLOTTING AGAINST US WITH THE BANANAS.... THE FRUIT ARE GOING TO ATTACK US!!!!!!!!!! HEED THIS WARNING... IT MAY ALREEADY BE TOO LATE!!!!!! The end. Mosseye: (laughing) AWESOME! Tigerstar: That isn't even a story. It's just words! Artimas Hunter: (gasp) I MUST DELETE THIS AT ONCE! (goes to delete) Mosseye: NEVAAAAAAAH! (tackles) Artimas Hunter: NUUUUUUUUU! D: Dan Kuso: She could be famous! Artimas Hunter: ME!? XD Dan Kuso: No, Willowpelt. Artimas Hunter: Awww. (mounts a dragon and flies back to Admin Castle) Big Brother: The next one to present their story is... BUMBLESTRIPE! (Bumblestripe presents his story to the judges) PENNY THE PRETTY PONY By Bumblestripe. Penny the pretty pony was envied by all the other ponies. They loved her beautiful pink mane, and her beautiful pink fur, and her beautiful pink tail. In case you haven't picked it up, Penny was beautiful. Mixie, the other pony, was jealous of Penny, so she put peanut butter in her sandwich instead of apricot jam, and Penny thought that was disgusting and she cried. The end. Dan Kuso: What a stupid story! Bumblestripe: (bottom lip quivers) Tigerstar: That story was awful! Bumblestripe: (cries) Mosseye: AND BRING FORTH... JAYFEATHER! (Jayfeather presents his story THE HISTORY OF THE GRUMPS By Jayfeather Hello, I'm Jayfeather. I am currently the only living grump. There have been a total of 4 grumps in the world; Amberleaf, Yellowfang, Mousefur, Blackstar and myself. See, I've even translated this in to English for you. Amberleaf, the first grump, could speak fluent cat. In fact, the grump language wasn't even invented then. It was invented by the next grump, Yellowfang. Feeling that her grumps were being neglected by society, she devised a language in which only the grumps could understand, Yellowfang, along with Amberleaf, tried to teach other cats the language of Grump, but few were interested and today, Willowpelt is the only non-grump that can speak Grump. Mousefur was the third grump. Feeling isolated from her Clan because of her grump heritage, she sought out grumps from other clans, and found Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. They began to meet in secret to discuss the ways of the grump. Then Yellowfang came along to ThunderClan and the meetings stopped. ''' '''Soon after, I was born. By that stage, Mousefur was an elder so she spent most of her time teaching me Grump, and in return I would bring her herbs to her den whenever she got sick. I mastered Grump and soon dropped the language of cat and became a full time speaker of Grump. Now Mousefur is dead, I am the only current living Grump in ThunderClan. I eagerly await the next grump. The end. Mosseye: YELLOWFANG WAS A GRUMP!? Tigerstar: I feel so knowledgable. Dan Kuso: Will you teach me how to speak Grump? Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP! Willowpelt: HE SAID NO! Dan Kuso: Aww. D: Big Brother: Next to present their fanfic is Millie. (Mille presents her fanfic) THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING CHILLI PRAWNS By Millie It was dark. I was curled up in my kittypet nest purring contently and licking my lips to get chilli sauce off my whiskers. I had just eaten a box of chilli prawns. I heard a loud noise, and a yelp from my twolegs. I flattened my ears and ran outside. I gasped. CHILLI PRAWNS HAD COME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! The twoleg army was there, firing missiles. I ran up to them and said. "You don't need those!" They looked at me and said. "Why not?" I said. "Because you have me! I can eat them!" I sprinted through the crowd, eating every chilli prawn in sight. Soon, they were all gone. I had saved the world. I was officially awesome. The end. Mosseye: Wow, good story! (Tigerstar and Dan Kuso freeze) Mossye: What? Dan Kuso: There's a... Tigerstar: CHILLI PRAWN! THERE'S A CHILLI PRAWN BEHIND YOU! Mosseye: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs) (Millie eats the chilli prawn) Millie: I SAVE THE WORLD ONCE AGAIN! Big Brother: And now it's time for Brightheart's fanfic. (Brightheart presents her fanfic) REGRETS By Brightheart (a,k,a Half Face) Brightheart: WHO WROTE THAT!? Roboflight: Me :D Brightheart: GRRRRRRR! REGRETS By Brightheart (a.k.a Half-Face) My only regret in life is Swiftpaw... The guilt will haunt me for the rest of my life. When the dogs attacked us, he died. It should have been me too. Swiftpaw was upset that he wasn't a warrior yet, so he told me that we were going to find the dogs. I followed him, and they pouned on us. Their throaty growls echoing. All I heard was the terrified shriek of Swiftpaw and the words "pack pack, kill kill." Those words will haunt me forever. I was devestated when I found him. He didn't deserve to die... he really didn't. Big Brother: And now for Frostfur. (Frostfur presents her fanfic) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! By Frostfur. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! GRAPES! GRAPES! I LOVE GRAPES SO MUCH! I WANNA MARRY GRAPES GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! GRAPES ARE AMAZING. THEY ARE SWEET AND JUICY. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! GREEN GRAPES RED GRAPES BLACK GRAPES TOO EVERY GRAPE IS GREAT GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPES! Tigerstar: Lol! Mosseye: CUCUMBERS ARE EPICER! Dan Kuso: Epicer isn't a word. Mosseye: Yeah it is Dan Kuso: No it isn't Mosseye: Is too! Tigerstar: IT ISN'T, SO THERE Mosseye: D: Big Brother: Now for... Taylor Swift: I HATE HARRY STYLES! Thrushpelt: MAH SWIFTY! Roboflight: MAH SWIFTY! Thrushpelt: No, she's MAH Swifty! Roboflight: She's mine! Thurshpelt: I LOVED HER FIRST! Roboflight: I own 600 copies of her first album. Rainsplash: I own 800! Thrushpelt: I own 40,000! Taylor Swift: Hey Thrushy! (kisses) Snowfur: HANDS OFF MY MAN, GIRLFRIEND! Taylor Swift: He's MY man! Snowfur: Nuh-uh girlfriend! Taylor Swift: Yeah girlfriend. Snowfur: (cats spell and turns Taylor in to a chilli prawn) Millie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (runs to eat) Thrushpelt: CHANGE HER BACK! Snowfur: NO! Thrushpelt: CHANGE HER BACK OR YOU'LL DIE FROM WILLOWPELT! Snowfur: (changes her back) Taylor Swift: I love you Thrushy! Thrushpelt: I LOVE YOU MORE! Big Brother: Security... Escort her out! Taylor Swift: NUUUUUUU! I IS FAMOUS! I WILL NEVER BE ESCORTED! (Taylor Swift is dragged out) Big Brother: Now for Snowfur's fanfic. (Snowfur presents her fanfic) THE DEATH OF SWIFTY By Snowfur Taylor Swift walked up. She was after my Thrushy. He is MY Thrushy! So I went up to her and hissed at her and said "You aren't taking MY man, girlfriend!" Taylor Swift said: "He was my man first!" Then, to get her out of the picture, I turned her in to a piece of bacon. Then some twoleg came along and ate her, and Thrushy was mine once again. The end Everyone: LOL! Robo: D:::::::: My Swifty! (pouts) Big Brother: Ok, next is PURDY! EPIC BADGER FIGHT IN 25 WORDS OR LESS By Purdy A badger came in to the camp. I walked up and swiped it. It cried.Then it ran away and I was crowned a hero. The end (P.S that story is exactly 25 words- count them! XD) Dan Kuso: (is counting) He's right! Tigerstar: (shakes head in awe) Pure genius. Mosseye: I'd hate to follow that up! Big Brother: And following that up is... FIRESTAR! THE DAY I ATE AN EPIC CAKE By Firestar I walked in to the kitchen and found a cake. It was a three layer cake. The first layer was the base (chocolate) then there was a delicious cream filling, and then delicious vanilla icing. I cut myself a slice and ate it. It was epic. The end. Dan Kuso: Now I want cake! (runs off to get some) Tigerstar: CUT ME A SLICE! Do you want some? Mosseye: No, I have my cucumbers! (munches) Tigerstar: (shudders) Big Brother: Next is DARKSTRIPE! TIGERSTAR'S RISE TO POWER By Darkstripe (your biggest fan) Tigerstar was a Warrior. But he was sick of being a Warrior, he wanted to be leader! But he had to become deputy first, so he mauled Redtail. "Nuuuuu!" Redtail cried. Tigerstar, as clever as he was, brought the body back to camp and said Oakheart had killed it. Bluestar got cranky and mauled a box of matches, much to the anger of Fernkit. Bluestar then proceeded to name Lionheart deputy. Tigerstar cried and went on Facebook, and messaged Brokenstar to attack camp. Brokenstar did and Lionheart died. Graystripe and Goldenflower bawled their eyes out and then watched a Star Wars movie marathon. Bluestar named Tigerclaw deputy and he partied. I was the guest of honour. ''' '''But Ravenpaw threatened to tell Bluestar that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, so Tigerclaw mauled Ravenpaw and blamed it on a tree. That made Fireheart cranky, and he threw a tantrum, which I caught. The tantrum said it loved me and I named it Steve. So anyway, Fireheart was still cranky, and he threatened to tell Bluestar that Tigerclaw mauled Ravenpaw, so Tigerclaw mauled Fireheart. Bluestar cried and ate a box of chocolates. Impatient to become leader, Tigerstar went back on Facebook and posted on www.kill4money.com and posted a $500 bounty on whoever killed Bluestar. Then a piece of bacon came in and killed Bluestar, and Tigerclaw gave it $500. Tigerclaw became Tigerstar and named me his deputy, and now all we do is lay on the couch eating chips and salsa and watching Angelica Huston movies. The end. Tigerstar: This wins Mosseye: You don't deicde Dan Kuso: Yeah, the public do! Tigerstar: Nuuuuuu! Big Brother: Next is Sorreltail THE FUNNIEST THING EVER By Sorreltail Darkstripe died. I laughed so hard that I threw up. The end. Big Brother: And finally... CINDERPELT! ONE WISH ''' '''By Cinderpelt Ever since I was a kit, I always wanted to be a Warrior. My heart filled with joy when I became an apprentice. Then, tradgedy struck. I was hit by a monster. I moped for a moon, I could never be a Warrior because of my stupid leg. Stupid leg. I eventually found use to my Clan as a medicine cat. Even though I was happy, I always wanted to be normal; no injury, just plain old Cinderpelt. Then it happened. The badger attack. I was helping Sorreltail with her kits when the badger stormed in to the medicine den. I fought bravely, but the badger won. I was dead, on my way to StarClan, but I finally got my wish. I was normal. Everyone: (cries) Tigerstar: SO SAD! SO (bleep) SAD! Dan Kuso: NUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Well, you've read the fanfics, now it's up to YOU, the public, to decide who wins! Who should win the challenge? Thrushpelt (Taylor and I) Willowpelt (Willowpelt's Epic Story Of Randomness!!!!) Bumblestripe (Penny the Pretty Pony) Jayfeather (The History Of The Grumps) Millie (Night Of The Living Chilli Prawns) Brightheart (Regrets) Frostfur (GRAAAAAAAPES!) Snowfur (The Death of Swifty) Purdy (Epic Badger Fight In 25 Words Or Less) Firestar (The Day I Ate An Epic Cake) Darkstripe (Tigerstar's Rise To Power) Sorreltail (The Funniest Thing Ever) Cinderpelt (One Wish) Big Brother: Ok, the results are in and... NUUUUUUUU! IT'S A TIE! NOW WHAT CAN WE DO? D: Dan Kuso: (whispers in to Big Brother's ear) Big Brother: Oh, we can do that! Willowpelt and Brightheart, your fanfics received the equal highest amount of votes, so we're gonna have a tie-breaker! I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 150. The closest guess wins! Willowpelt: UH... UH 127? Brightheart: 93? Big Brother: The number is... 118! Willowpelt wins! Willowpelt: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHAT'S MY PRIZEEEEE???? Big Brother: Well, you have to take THE FOUR CASES OF DOOM!! (Big Brother leads Willowpelt to the four cases) Big Brother: One case contains invincibilty from nominations, one contains the ability to pick the nominees next week, one contains food and the other... Contains a slip for INSTANT eviction! Willowpelt: NUU! I pick... Case #2! (Willowpelt opens case number two) Big Brother: What did you win? Willowpelt: I WON... INVINCIBILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOORAAAAAAAAAY! Everyone but Willowpelt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WEEK THREE, EVICTION (Ft. Scarletpaw) Voice-over:Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: I CRASHED MY CAR IN TO A BRIDGE! I SAID OUCH! THIS REALLY HURTS! OH GOSH, OUCH! Scarletpaw: AMBULANCE KITTY HERE TO HELP! GET IN THE AMBULANCE! Daisy: It's a parody of a song I watched on Youtube Scarletpaw: But.... But I wanna drive the ambulance! (Cat in the audience faints) Scarletpaw: YAAAAAAAAAAY! (drives ambulance off and forgets the cat) Daisy: Now that she's gone.. Let's take a look at the voting lines! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines; they read) ??? 50% ??? 28% ??? 22% Daisy: Well, here are the numbers you need to save your fave! Hey, that rhymes! Oh gosh, I am such a genius Voice-over: To save THRUSHPELT, dial 1902 55 71 13! Or SMS THRUSHPELT to 161 661! To save DARKSTRIPE, dial 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS DARKSTRIPE to 161 661! To save FIRESTAR, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS FIRESTAR to 161 661! Daisy: We'll see you after the break! Daisy: Welcome back, we're about to save the first cat! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Daisy desu. Housemates: O.O Daisy: It's Japanese Housemates: Ooooooooh Daisy: Ok, I be here to save the first cat! After receiving the MOST amount of votes to save, the cat that is definitely staying at least another week is... DARKSTRIPE! Sorreltail: No! No! Nooooooooooooo! (breaks down crying) Willowpelt: MONKEY PIPECLEANERS! Daisy: Well, while Sorreltail dries up her tears, lets go to another ad break! Daisy: Welcome back! We're about to reveal the evicted cat! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housem- Willowpelt: DAISY! DAISY! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! Daisy: What? Willowpelt: THE MONKEYS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE GOING TO ATTACK US ON SATURDAY AT 9:55PM USING NOTHING BUT CAMAMBERT CHEESE AND PIPECLEANERS!!!!!!! Frostfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (jumps in the pool) Cinderpelt: OH NOES, MUM! D: (runs outside) Daisy: GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO REVEAL THE EVICTED CAT! (Everyone returns to the couch) Daisy: (eyes cloud) Thrushpelt, Firestar, the time has come. One of you is just seconds away from leaving the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save them... It's time to go... FIRESTAR! Firestar: NUUUUUUUUUU! I'VE BEEN OVERTHROWN! D: Snowfur: YAYS! MY THRUSHY IS SAFE! Willowpelt: PURPLE IMPS WITH CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP AND POSTACHIO BISCUITS! Firestar: Good luck with the competition peasants... You need to elect a new king Everyone: NO! (doors open) Firestar: Frostfur, my most loyal servant, I bestow these on you (hands 6kg of grapes) Frostfur: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Firestar exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number two, FIRESTAR! Firestar: MUSIC! (royal music starts playing and Firestar walks on to the stage) Sandstorm: MAH FIREH! Spottedleaf: MAH FIREH! Sandstorm: Be quiet, cuddly toy! Spottedleaf: D::::::::: but, my Firey is here! Sandstorm: Ahem, cuddly toys cannot have mates. He is my Firey! Firestar: Calm down, adoring servants. (sits down) Daisy: Stand back up, I need to ask you to sit down! Firestar: Ahem, I am king. I do the asking around here! Daisy: I'm gonna shut up now Brighty: WOOOOOOOO! DAISY IS QUIET! Daisy: D: Firestar: May we see the voting lines please, Daisy? Daisy: Yes! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines; they read) DARKSTRIPE 50% THRUSHPELT 28% FIRESTAR 22% Firestar: (gasp) Am I hated that much? Cat in Audience: No, you're just a crappy king Firestar: WHO SAID THAT? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD? (the guillotine is prepared) (small thump) Firestar: Well that takes care of that! Daisy: That is truly gross. There is one more thing before you ride away on your royal horse and carriage. Who are you giving your superpower to? Firestar: I give it to the most loyal of servants, Frostfur. Daisy: Ok. Well folks, I'm Daisy and Firestar has just been evicted. Goodnight, every cat! The seasons' first intruder enters the house, for the first time this season, all cats can be nominated, Who will be nominated? Who will the new intruder be? What impression will they leave? Also, prepare for the FUNNIEST Daily Show EVER in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Four! Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Comedy Category:Fan Fictions